


Something Old, Something New (Keep a Penny in Your Shoe)

by WaifsandStrays



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Wolfsong Summer Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaifsandStrays/pseuds/WaifsandStrays
Summary: This is the story of a wedding and the night that follows it.Written for the Wolfsong Discord Summertime Exchange 2018!





	Something Old, Something New (Keep a Penny in Your Shoe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemis_west](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the beautiful and amazing Row! I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing it!

“Marry me.” The words fell from Joe’s lips and hung suspended in the air while his stomach tied itself in knots. Ox blinked and rolled over onto his front. The summer sun was warm on their bare skin and the whole world felt like a lazy, hazy dream.

“What?” Ox said, slow and sleepy. He reached out and traced a scar on Joe’s bicep. Joe batted his hand away impatiently and propped himself up on his elbows.

“Ox.” His voice was pleading. “Ox, be serious. I asked you to marry me.”

Ox inched closer through the grass, pulled himself up and over Joe’s body. The alpha in him balked at the invasion of his space but the rest of Joe’s body thrummed at the closeness. Ox’s eyes, his beautiful, haunting eyes, flashed orange and Joe shivered under their gaze.

“I thought the answer was obvious,” Ox said, a little of that alpha growl in his voice. Joe swallowed a whine and squeezed his thighs together around the bite of arousal singing through him. “You gave me your wolf, Joe. And I gave you my heart. Everything else is just window dressing. You want a wedding, baby? You wanna make it official? You’ll get one.”

Joe trembled, pulling Ox down to kiss him. Ox groaned into his mouth, hands coming up to squeeze Joe’s wrists. They rolled together in the grass until Ox was pinned below him, staring up at Joe like he was a god, like he was the only thing Ox wanted or needed in the whole wide world.

“That’s a yes then?” Joe was being stubborn, he knew, but he had to hear the words - the real words - from Ox’s mouth.

Ox smiled up at him, that same slow sweet smile Joe had always loved, and said, “Yes, Joe. I’ll marry you.”

***

After a romp in the grass, a clean up that turned into another romp in the grass, then a real clean up, they were finally headed back to the house.

Joe ran up the familiar path on paws that didn't seem to touch the ground. He could feel the others - his family, his pack, his - buzzing in the back of his skull, crowding around his new exhilaration, trying to pick it apart and find the cause. But Joe held them back, held the secret locked up tight inside.

You’ll know in time, he thought. He could feel Kelly whining about being shut out, feel his mom’s quickfire happiness before she smothered it out. He wondered if she thought she was getting grandchildren. Not yet.

Ox brushed against him, black fur dotted with pollen from the flowers. He huffed and nudged Joe’s head with his, sending out only content happiness.

Mine, mine, mine. Ox’s love thrummed through Joe’s heart, the most beautiful song he had ever heard.

Yours, yours, yours.

“If you two are done being gross, it’s time to eat.” Robbie. Joe swallowed a growl and shifted back easy as breathing. Robbie averted his eyes and stepped back, inclining his head the way Ox hated. “Sorry but if you two took any longer, Elizabeth was going to explode.”

Ox clapped Robbie on the shoulder and eased past him, looking for the clothes they kept nearby. Joe just rolled his eyes. “I know how she is. It’s fine.”

Robbie tossed Joe his spare binder, still sealed in its plastic bag. “Yeah but… You two don’t get a lot of time to yourselves anymore.”

Joe didn't think that would be something Robbie would care about, given how much he had hated Joe when he came home. But, Joe allowed, Robbie had been spending a lot of time with Kelly lately. Maybe the beta was something of a romantic.

Ox came up behind Joe, helping him situate his binder across his back and shoulders. The stiff fabric was hard to get into on a good day, covered in sweat and grass it was a two man job. That Ox could do this as easy as breathing was… Joe didn’t know what it was except for amazing.

Elizabeth was waiting on the porch for them, practically vibrating. Joe cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, stepping forward to let her smell him. She stepped back after a second, a lightning flash of disappointment in her eyes.

“So,” Mark said, coming up silently behind her. “What’s the excitement all about then?” Crowded behind Mark were Kelly and Carter, Gordo and his boys, even Jessie was there. The whole pack. Joe’s heart swelled with love for them all.

“We’re getting married,” Ox rumbled from the bottom step. “Joe asked me today.”

There was a split second of utter stillness before Elizabeth bounded down the stairs to take them both in her arms. She wasn't crying, not yet, but she smelled like tears. Carter and Kelly were next, shoving into the small spaces Elizabeth had left. Mark’s arms came around them all and Joe was bowled over finally under the weight of their pack.

Gordo appeared behind Ox’s head, ruffling his hair and blinking suspiciously often. Rico, Chris and Tanner had no qualms about crying. They were punching Ox’s arms, shaking his shoulders and wiping their faces on his shirt. Jessie was a well of calm in the storm, smiling gently at the mess of them all from the porch. 

Joe could feel her, muted as most of Ox’s people were but there. She was happy for them, but she held herself apart. He wondered why. Was it because of him? Carefully, Joe extracted his hand from under his brothers and held it out to her.

He felt her quickfire surprise then an overwhelming feeling of gratitude and warmth. Joe drew Jessie into the pile of wolves and humans and sent, silently, sister, friend, pack. He could feel the low throb of her thanks like a lump in his throat.

“We’re having it here,” Elizabeth said, firm and determined. “I’ll make the cake and the dinner and-"

“Mom. You’ve got a while-"

“Can you do it by this weekend?” Every head turned to look at Ox. He went pink and sputtered. “J-just- We’ve waited this long. I don’t wanna wait any longer.”

Rico nudged Ox’s shoulder and said something filthy in Spanish. At least, Joe assumed it was filthy, if Ox’s pink ears and Gordo’s disgusted expression were anything to go by.

Elizabeth rallied quickly. “Of course I can.” She smiled, sweet and open. “Consider it done.”

Mark put his hand on Joe’s shoulder and squeezed. “I know I'm not the alpha or - your father but…” Joe heard what he wasn't saying.

“I would be honored to have you marry us.” Mark’s eyes were misty as he squeezed Joe tighter. Joe let him, content to bask in the love and warmth of his pack. This, Joe was certain, was the best day they’d had in a long time.

***

True to her word, Elizabeth threw herself into wedding preparations. She spent every waking moment cooking or chopping or ordering something. She cut swathes of flowers from her gardens and secret meadows, draping them over every available surface. She enlisted Jessie and Kelly to help her bake and all too soon Joe found himself blinking awake on his wedding day.

He laid there, stunned by the realization that this was it. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Carter sneaking into his room. Joe just lifted his arm and let Carter curl up against his side.

“You’re getting married today,” Carter said, voice low and secret. “I know nothing's gonna change but-"

“It feels like it is?” Joe laughed. “Yeah, I know. Me too.” He nuzzled his brother’s hair. “Hey. I'm still your baby brother, you know what right? No matter what happens, no matter what my name changes to, I'm always gonna be Joe.”

“I know that.” Carter sounded calmer now, felt it too, less like he was going to come apart and more like he was nervous for a big day to come. “Hey. Who’s gonna give you away?”

“Mom? Maybe. I didn’t even think about it. Why?”

“Gordo is giving Ox away and he’s his best man and they've got all this human stuff that they're talking about and- Well, we don’t do that.”

Joe thought about it for a minute. “Do you wanna do it? Give me away, be my best man?”

“Kelly-"

“Is going to have a hard enough time standing up there with everyone looking at him,” Joe said, not unkindly. If anyone knew how Kelly worked best, it was his brothers. “Carter, if you don’t wanna do it-"

“I remember when you were born,” Carter said, cutting him off. “You were this tiny wrinkled little thing and Mom was so proud of you. Dad too. Then you came out, became who you really are. And they were so proud of you then too. We all were. I don’t think I ever told you that. How much- That I love you. And I'm proud of who you are. My alpha and my brother.”

Joe rolled over and buried Carter in his covers, clinging to him. They tussled a little, growling and yipping, but in the end they were cuddling. Joe dropped his head on Carter’s shoulder and sighed.

“So you’ll do it then?”

“Yeah, pup. I’ll do it.”

***

The ceremony was beautiful, a strange mishmash of human and werewolf that was all the sweeter for it. Joe wished he could remember every detail but it was lost in the rush of finally finally finally.

He blinked and Carter was walking him down the makeshift aisle. He blinked again and Gordo was putting Ox’s hand in his. Another blink and there was a ring on his finger. Another and Mark was telling Ox he could kiss his husband.

This Joe remembered vividly. Ox’s lips brushed his, soft as petals at first then firmer and hotter. Joe felt this kiss all the way down to his bones. An ember of desire formed in the pit of his stomach, banked for now but ready to burst into an inferno at a moment’s notice.

There was food and dancing - snatches of memory that would stay with Joe forever of Mark twirling his mother, Jessie and Chris, Robbie and Kelly swaying slowly together - then more food and more dancing and then secretive gestures and knowing smirks.

Ox lead Joe through the woods until the old house was in sight. Joe knew what this house meant to Ox, knew how sacred he held it. It was the last place to see his mother alive.

Maggie’s absence had been felt keenly during the wedding, Thomas’ as well. Joe wanted to put his head back and howl for their missing pack but mourning would come later. Ox didn’t smell like sadness. Ox smelled like want.

The door was barely closed behind them when Ox was on him, pressing Joe’s body into the wood. He grabbed his wrists, held them together over Joe’s head. Joe’s stomach flipped.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Ox said lowly. His lips drug across Joe’s skin, nipped a welt under his jaw. He pushed their hips together and Joe could feel how hard he was through their pants. His cunt clenched and Joe was almost ashamed of the needy noise he made.

“Shh, baby,” Ox soothed. He slipped his free hand between them, worked the buttons on Joe’s shirt free one by one. He flattened his hand over Joe’s chest and squeezed. “Let’s get you out of these clothes then I’m gonna eat you out while you hold yourself up. Can you do that for me, baby boy?”

Joe whined low in his throat but he nodded. The alpha in him took offense to the orders but Joe shoved it into a dark corner and shut the door. This was about him and Ox, no place for posturing bullshit.

Ox was slow. He peeled off Joe’s vest and shirt by torturous inches, pulled his binder over his head. Joe was naked from the waist up, nipples hardening in the chill.

Ox took one between his fingers, pinched and rolled until it was stiff. Joe’s tits were on the small side, barely a palmful, but Ox didn’t care. Ox had never cared about any part of Joe’s body, whether he chose to change it or not.

“You’re you,” was all he ever said about it. “I love you, not your body parts.”

Ox sank to his knees, unzipped Joe’s pants slow. He pulled until they were around Joe’s feet and then lifted them one by one so Joe could kick them away. His briefs followed after and then Joe was naked against the old wooden door with his husband at his feet.

Ox nudged Joe’s legs apart, dragging his fingers along Joe’s cunt. Joe made a small soft sound, embarrassed by the slick gathered on Ox’s fingers and on his thighs. Ox sucked his fingers clean and grinned up at him.

“Were you wet all day, baby? Thinking about this right here? Me and you?” Ox dipped his head down, ran his tongue along the same path as his fingers. “Fuck, baby boy, you taste so good.”

Joe whined low in his throat and spread his legs wider, pushing his cunt out. Ox smiled sweet at him and ducked down to lick inside.

Joe’s nails scrambled at the chipping door, leaving shallow gouges in the wood, while Ox’s tongue drove him mad by degrees. He would push it in deep then pull out to drag over his clit then back down to fuck inside him again. Joe rolled his hips, trying to move with him.

Joe’s first orgasm was quick and sharp, his nails digging into Ox’s shoulders while his cunt spasmed around his tongue. Ox groaned and lapped up Joe’s cum, smirking at him through the wet on his lips.

“So good, baby. So good for me, Joe.” Ox slipped two fingers inside, crooked them up until Joe wailed. “You can take more, can’t you baby boy?”

Joe nodded and clenched around Ox’s fingers. He was still so slippery and sensitive. It felt like one more good rub from Ox and he’d be cumming again. Ox pressed his thumb to Joe’s swollen clit, tutting. 

“Hold on, pretty thing. Did I say you could cum again?” Ox added a third finger casually, pushing them in and up just right. “No, this is to get your cunt ready for me. Don’t you wanna get fucked, baby?”

Joe gasped and tried to relax, tried to stay still and be good but oh fuck it was hard. He glanced around for somewhere - anywhere - they could fuck. All of the old furniture was gone, everything except Ox’s old bed.

Joe went warm as he thought about the first time Ox had ever touched him and how it had been in that narrow bed. It felt right, like coming full circle. He nudged Ox’s shoulder and pointed.

Ox laughed, eyes warm. “I’ve got you baby.” He pulled his fingers free with a wet sound that made Joe blush. Ox swung Joe up and half drug half carried him to the bed, laughing all the while.

Joe’s back bounced on the mattress as he looked up at Ox, framed by the moon and the stars. He looked like a hero, something out of a storybook.

“I love you,” Joe whispered, reaching up to trace Ox’s cheekbone with shaking fingers. “My Ox, my husband.”

“My Joe,” he answered back, kissing Joe’s knuckles. “I love you too, baby.”

Ox stripped his clothes off quickly, moving to lie between Joe’s legs. His cock was beyond hard, red and leaking and thick. Joe reached between them and rub the head across his clit. Ox groaned against his lips, swallowing Joe’s gasp when he thrust inside.

Joe pressed his hands flat against Ox’s chest, flexing his fingers while he tried to breathe. The first press of Ox inside him was like a punch to the gut, pressure and pleasure and a million nerve endings sparking to life at once. It didn’t help that Joe was still tingling from his orgasm against the door, making everything so much more.

Ox was good. He stayed still, pressed so deep inside that Joe could feel him in his belly. He dropped kisses over Joe’s chest and neck, pet his sides like a spooked animal. Joe nipped his neck, squeezed around his cock.

“Fuck me, Ox.” He reached up, buried his hands in Ox’s hair and pulled a little. “C’mon, baby, fuck me.”

And he did. Joe spared a moment to be glad no one was nearby to hear the bed banging against the wall. Though if they could have heard anything over Joe’s moaning, he would have been surprised.

Ox paused for a second, pushed Joe’s knees up around his ankles and fucked into him harder. He was growling as he did it, a low bass that rattled through Joe’s chest and down to his cunt. He was so close, so fucking close.

Joe came screaming, clawing deep lines down Ox’s back while his cunt spasmed around him. Ox fucked him through it, his thrusts wild and off rhythm. Joe bit down on a howl and hooked his legs around Ox’s back, pressing him in deep.

“Cum inside, baby, fill me up.” Ox whined as his hips stuttered. Joe shuddered through another smaller orgasm and kissed Ox’s cheek. “Do it, baby, I want you to, Ox.”

Ox gave a couple more half hearted thrusts before he was spilling hot and thick inside Joe. Joe let out a shaking sigh, spared a moment to think about his cycles before he said fuck it, and held him close.

Ox nuzzled his cheek, raining kisses down all over Joe’s face. “I love you,” he said after every one. “I love you, Joe.”

Joe had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome here or at my tumblr, kibumunnie!
> 
> Again, Row, I hope you liked it and I love you!


End file.
